


Kiss it All Better

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, Ichigo being the doctor / good boyfriend he is, M/M, One Shot, Toshiro gets a small cut on his finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: With the date of Ichigo moving into Toshiro's place nearing, Yuzu Kurosaki is dead set on ensuring that the Captain knows how to cook every single one of Ichigo's favorites dishes. What she didn't expect was Toshiro's little accident in the kitchen.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Kiss it All Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/gifts).



“Hmm?” Ichigo had been in the middle of trying to clean the floor with a broom but only seemed to be making the problem worse by merely sweeping the crumbs on the floor all about. In that very moment, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt.    
  
“Moment...give me a moment... “ He mumbled, eyes narrowing as he tried once more to sweep everything up into a perfect ball only to yelp when a second yank, this time harder sent his collar ramming down his throat. It was definitely a little too tight for comfort.    
  
“Eh, what the-”    
  
“...your idiot kitchen knives cut my finger.” Toshiro blurted bluntly, face blank of all amused emotion as he stared up at his boyfriend who was arguably just as hopeless as him.    
  
“.....” Almost thrown off by the lack of pain the Captain was exhibiting, Ichigo set the broom aside to rest against the wall for now as he bent down slightly to take Toshiro’s smaller hand in his. Toshiro might be an adult, but the height difference between them both was still extremely obvious. The Captain was right, there was a trickle of blood coming from a small cut on the side of his middle finger. It wasn’t too bad actually, and the doctor in Ichigo knew that there would be no need for even a single stitch.    
  
“What were you doing in the kitchen with the knives?” Kurosaki murmured, leaving the teasing aside for now as he grabbed the medical kit that they kept in the bathroom and returned to gently usher Toshiro to sit at the table so he could properly disinfect the cut and put a bandage on it.    
  
“Your sister was attempting to show me how to make all your favorite dishes before you move in with me. It seems she assumes I will fail in regard to feeding you.” Hitsugaya grumbled with a sigh under his breath and watched as Ichigo’s face narrowed in concentration as he wrapped the bandage gently around his middle finger. Honestly, his boyfriend did too good of a job and protected it too much, that now the tip of his middle finger looked larger than the rest of the digit. Great. At least if he wanted to give people the middle finger, they’d know exactly.    
  
“Heh, that so? If it makes you feel any better, I did tell her I’d probably be doing most of the cooking, considering how busy you are with your Captain duties. Just reining in your Lieutenant is a whole day job in itself.” Ichigo laughed quietly, managing to force even Toshiro’s lips into a small amused smirk.    
  
“Well, true however it wouldn’t be right to have you do all the cooking.”    
  
“Ah, but I enjoy it.” Ichigo chirped in.    
  
“...well, at least let me sweep the floors in our place.” Toshiro murmured with a small look of amusement once more spreading across his youthful features. “Unlike you, it won’t take me too long to do it.”    
  
“Hey! That’s only because you have a short height advantage and you can get into harder spots!” Ichigo huffed, but the permanent, glowing smile on his face said it all. He truly did love, respect, and care from the bottom of his heart for his icy lover of a Captain. And he just couldn’t wait to move in with him.    
  
“Go run along now,” Ichigo muttered, glancing up and closing the medical case as he spotted Yuzu waiting in the doorway. “Don’t worry Yuzu, he’s perfectly fine. Just a little cut. Right Toshi?”    
  
“....yes. Quite alright.” He held up his hand for Yuzu’s surveying eyes and waited for her nod of approval before getting up and off the chair. But suddenly, a light bulb seem to light up above Yuzu’s head.    
  
“Ah, Ichigo! Don’t forget to do what Mom and Dad always do! You have to kiss it better!” She proclaimed, and before Toshiro could question her reasoning, because he was an ADULT dammit and didn’t need to be treated like a kid, Ichigo clasped their hands together. Smirking slyly, Ichigo lifted Toshiro’s hand up to his lips and pressed the tenderest of kisses to the tip of his injured, covered finger.    
  
“There...all better~”    
  
“.....I swear….this family…” Toshiro grumbled with a huffing sigh and stormed off, leaving Yuzu to giggle and quickly follow after him.    
  
Yeah, Ichigo really couldn’t wait to move in with Toshiro and continue to share moments like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> ....so this was inspired by Yuki_Chicken. She was telling me in discord how she cut her finger recently...and me being the good friend I was, I immediately thought instead of how great a fanfiction that could turn into. So no sweat or tears was put into the creation of this, but blood. Haha She's fine though I promise! Just like Toshiro it was just a wee-little cut!


End file.
